1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool box, more particularly to a tool box with a seat unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional tool box 1 includes a base 11 and a seat unit 12.
As illustrated, the base 11 includes a peripheral wall 111 defining a tool-receiving space 112 therein. The seat unit 12 is mounted on the base 11 through a support unit 13 that is foldable and that includes left and right lower links 132 mounted pivotally on the base 11, and left and right upper links 131 that are pivotally connected to the seat unit 12 and the lower links 132 so as to permit adjustment of the seat unit 12 between upper and lower positions.
One disadvantage of the conventional tool box resides in that since no fastening device is used for immobilizing the upper and lower links 131,132 when a user sits on the seat unit 12, the seat unit 12 tends to be undesirably and accidentally moved from the upper position to the lower position.